John Alphaground
John Alohagrond is the newest member of the champions of Magic, representing the magics of rot and rebirth. Bio: = Early Life: He was born in the Kingdom of Stellato to a wealthy merchant family. He lived in that kingdom for many years. At some point he and his father would travel to Stiletto in order to set up trade. Here he met with Pinku Rose and Tekuno Sekkai . He would be the first boy Pinku kissed. Champions of Magic: At some point he would discover his Planeswalker power and would be teleported to a jungle world and trapped for a time... he would eventually escape and join with the Champions of Magic. He would aid in their failed attempt to defeat Zero and would enter the City of Guilds where he would end up joining a guild of mages who had once groung Mushrooms from rot. He would help them over though their supposedly tyraical leader but as he was imprisoned he gave a warning to John that things were not as they seemed. He would soon learn that the Lich was telling the truth and that the person he help take charge was under the Control of the rouge Horned One Bolas, and would leave after he witnessed the exacuasons of a group of Krull who opposed her. He would fight in the war that would come from this defeating meny Undead, and helping to Free the controlled leader. During the Fighting he would witness the entry of the Speaker of Sadria Enter the World, and would feel fear from the look of him. After the battle he would join his fellow Champions in making a Oath to prevent further invasions and was forced to work for the Council due to the actions of him and his peers in accidently aiding in the conflict. Personality: He is flirtatious to the point of able to charm a person with word alone. However he being a new Member of the Champions of Magic. He show sight of uncertainty and selfish that he had in his time in jungle world. He also the that isn't fond with the No kill code from Paul Miller moral. One that he call out for. Saying that it would be the best call for some of the Enemies. Powers: Journeyman level Warlock: He is a mage of ok power over green and black spells. Planeswalker: He is able to travel between worlds with out the need for portals. Titles: Relationships: Family: Friends: Paul Miller: Acquaintance. Edward McDevaint: Tekuno Sekkai: Romantic: Pinku Rose: He is her current lover. Enemies: Ren "Zero" Pendragon: As a champion of Magic he is enamines with the entity. Trivia: * He was created by PMiller1 and was created in the Keyvaile universe by Elvenkin for P's birthday in 2019. * He is the champion that Elvenkin knew the least about. *The Aliases is John Apple is given to him by Jay during their first meeting, due to the writer Elvenkins mistakenly calling him Johan Applegrond. Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Mages Category:Planswalker Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:1978 E Births